


Changeling Clone

by Potato_Being



Series: Changeling [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Divergence, Clone Wars, Mary Sue, Mild Language, Shapeshifting, slight mary-sue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 12:35:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2508002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Potato_Being/pseuds/Potato_Being
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miirraa Tensraka has had a fierce desire to fight in the Clone Wars. When an old friend returns, she gets her chance. Donning the armour and appearance of a clone, the young woman shoots for the stars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I had lived on Rassas my whole life. I hated it. I had heard of the Clone Wars, and longed to fight for the Republic. But Rassas was on the far reaches of the Republic space, and I had no hope of helping. Until the day Gap came back.

I went outside and down to the forest, looking at all the signs of battle still there. 

A blast bolt here, a burn there, and the river had pieces of AT-TEs and Hailfire droids lodged in its banks. I vaguely remembered the night the Separatists attacked, but I was incredibly young then.

I heard something by my house and ran back there. When I passed through the ramshackle fence gate I saw that the door open. Drawing my knife, I slowly went inside. Gap was lying on the couch with his eyes shut.

“Gap! What are you doing here?” Gap was a clone and had fought for Rassas in the early stages of the Clone Wars. I had forged a close friendship with him and had told and showed him everything about my life. The droids had killed my family, so when several clone squads stayed to help rebuild, Gap looked after me. He knew my desire to be in the army, and he himself hated war. So he came back to trade places.

“We both want what each other has. So, we can change places, and it’ll all be fine.” He said. I nodded. I’m a half Clawdite/ half Human, meaning my natural shape is human, but I can change my shape whenever I want. We switched, he gave me his armor, onto which he had painted green stripes. In return, I gave him my tiny farm.

As I went to take the trail to the Republic outpost, I remembered the one thing I could not leave. I picked up my old lightsaber and activated it. Its orange blade glowed against the brick wall, and I swung it several times. I can learn how to use any weapon within three hours, and know it well enough to use it in battle within ten. I looked back at Gap as I put the hilt where the detonator would be and slid the helmet over my new face.


	2. Chapter 2

I stood in the hangar of a Republic Acclimator alongside twenty or so clones. I saw two Jedi walk in front of us and face us. I recognised General Anakin Skywalker, but not the Togruta next to him. I then felt her eyes on my helmet and I glanced away quickly. I was glad I still had it on, because I couldn’t count on my face being Gap’s. That was the downside of being half-and-half; I couldn’t hold my shape indefinitely. General Skywalker began talking, a briefing, and I did my best to focus. 

He said that they would be landing on Yavin 4 to knock out a Separatist invasion. I felt excitement and fear in my gut, and waited in the hangar as we came out of hyperspace above the moon. I boarded one of the six LAATs and held the DC-15 blaster rifle I had gotten from the armory. The blast doors closed and they took off. I saw the Togruta was in the LAAT across from me.

“All right men, when we get to the surface be prepared for heavy fire. Form ranks and follow me.” She said. There was a loud explosion and shouts, and the blast doors opened. “Fire on those droids!” she shouted, and grabbed the handlebars on the top as five clones, me included, took aim. The rifle felt natural in my arms, and I pulled shot after shot, hitting most of the droids on the ruins. “Jump off!” she shouted, and leapt off the LAAT when it was close to the ground. The clones followed her, and I took up the rear. Gap had told me Republic battle strategies and formations, so I knew where to go when they pulled a line. I helped to take down the first wave of super battle droids, and then followed her as she charged the next wave. She pulled out two green lightsabers and attacked the droids with deadly accuracy. I turned slightly and saw droidekas rolling towards us.

“Destroyers!” I shouted, turned and shot them, sending the ones behind into firing position. I shot some more and so did several other clones. The droids fell, and the Togruta turned to General Skywalker as her ran up with his squad.

“Good job, Ahsoka. You didn’t have as many casualties in your squad this time around. Now come on, we’ve got to rendezvous with Obi-Wan and Rex at the fountains.” He said. She nodded and followed him when he ran off, motioning for us to follow. When we reached the fountains I saw several Republic walkers and tanks in position.

“All right men, we’ve got to get inside enemy lines as quickly and quietly as possible. For that I’ll need five of the best soldiers, and Commander Tano will lead you in. Is that understood?” he nodded to the general noises of consent, then looked at General Skywalker. “Well, Anakin, who’s your best?”

“Well, Chip and Flat here were good shots, and they were good at holding defense lines. Ahsoka?” he said.

“Well, Master, there was one who stood out. The one in the green striped armor, he was the main reason why we were able to take down the droids so quickly. He also heard the droidekas before anyone else, and shot them down before they could do any damage.” She said. Skywalker nodded.

“And Brik and Ves were best in mine.” Obi-Wan said. “So that’s it, then. Go north into the ruins and get inside the mountain. When you do that, blow up their transports and any heavy artillery, then come back here, but take out as many droids as you can along the way.” I saluted with the rest of the clones and walked over with the four others to the Sergeant.

“Let’s go, men.” She said, then looked at me. “I haven’t heard your name.” she looked at me expectantly, while I racked my brain frantically. Then one popped into my head.

“Brigand, sir.” I replied.

“Why’d you get that one?” she asked.

“I, uh, had a slight problem with following general regulations, sir.” I replied. It was probably true; I doubt they would let a changeling into the Republic. Sergeant Tano smiled.

“As long as you follow orders, you’ll be all right.” She replied. “Come on, men, let’s go!”

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

I followed Commander Tano with the rest of the squad into the mountain quickly and silently. She paused at an open chamber, a hangar. Ships and cannons filled the rocky hole, and battle droids swarmed around. She turned back to us.

“All right men, this is what we have to do, so here’s the plan. Brigand, you and Brik take a couple droid poppers and knock those tinnies out. Then the rest of us will clean them up while we also set charges. When we get out I’ll detonate them, and we’ll run back to the fountains but still stay low. All right?” I nodded alongside the rest of the men. I took three droid poppers and snuck out into the hangar.

“The hot spot’s by the entrance.” I whispered. Brik nodded and took a popper. I activated one too and walked slowly toward the entrance. Then I threw the little sphere. It landed and whirred as it powered up, then with a clang it knocked the droids out of commission. I looked at Brik, who slung his popper at the few droids who came to investigate. I looked around, and, seeing no one, nodded toward the hole in which we came through. Commander Tano came out with the other three clones and handed Brik and me the charges. We split up; I took the corner farthest from the entrance, setting several bombs on a Hailfire, a vulture droid and an AAT. I ran back to the squad and helped hide the rest of the droids. We then climbed back through the hole and out into the jungle. 

Commander Tano glanced at her wrist controls and pressed the detonation sequence. Almost immediately blast after blast was heard throughout the hangar, as each vehicle that was in there exploded. Fiery trails of wreckage streamed from the opening, crushing any droid below.

“All right, let’s get back to the fountains.” Commander Tano said. She ran off, and we followed suit, dodging brush and trees. There was a lot of jungle on Rassas, so I had plenty of experience at high-speed chases through dense growth. When we got back to the fountains General Skywalker was gone.

“He’s left with a squad for landing craft.” Obi-Wan explained. “As soon as they return we can leave, knowing that the Separatist invasion has failed. We wiped out the remaining troops while you were gone, by the way.” He looked at me. “Your armour is striking, what squad did you belong to before this?”

“Um, I’ve been on several missions before. But this is my first real attack.” I replied. The last part was true. Aside from a few fistfights I hadn’t done much attacking anything other than the faulty water pump in my yard. General Kenobi nodded.

“I see. Well, you certainly have been quite impressive for an, excuse the term, ‘shiny’. I’m not sure what else to call you.”

“’Brigand’ would work, sir.” I said, and then clamped my jaw shut when my brain processed what my mouth had said. General Kenobi simply nodded.

“I see. Very well, Brigand.” I heard the rumble of Republic transports and turned with everyone else to watch the blast doors open and the LAATs land. I boarded with the other clones and held onto the bar on the top as the blast doors shut and we flew away.

I walked to the barracks quickly after we landed in the hangar of a Republic attack cruiser. I paused outside the door, and then decided to use the toilet. I took my helmet of once I was inside and felt my face. It was still rough. I checked my reflection in the helmet’s visor, and was relieved when I saw a clone’s face staring back at me. I got up and walked back to the barracks, helmet off. I would tell you about the next few days, but nothing much happened. Aside from regular trips to various closets and empty rooms, I really didn’t do much. 

Whenever I felt tired, I would go somewhere isolated and sleep. If I slept or got tired in front of others, I would reveal myself. I would pretend to sleep whenever everyone else did, but I took two hour-long naps off and on, so I was all right. 

Then we had another briefing. We needed to take back Dantooine. I was going in under General Skywalker, and boarded the LAAT he would be in. The ships took off, along with two squadrons of fighters and five tanks, and we were in.

 


	4. Chapter 4

I tensed as we entered the planet’s atmosphere. I heard the clones muttering to each other quietly. I glanced at the General. He seemed tense, and I saw his hand was on his lightsaber. The LAAT droned down towards the surface and the pilots opened the blast doors. I saw green. 

Lots of green, almost like Rassas. Almost. 

When the droids attacked Rassas they bombed and burned the planet to a crisp. It came back, but slowly, and not as vibrant as it once was. The water was still poison and would kill almost anyone who tried to drink it. 

The ones who survived no longer held any memory of who they were or where they were, only empty shells of living, breathing people. So we either drank milk or got drunk. Well, a lot of them got drunk, as on any planet. I tried it once and never again.

The LAAT landed, and the General jumped out, activating his lightsaber. I cocked my rifle and came out of the LAAT alongside the other clones. There was no one around. I stood tensed with the others when I remembered how I was able to find the Banthas when they were lost or hiding. I relaxed, letting my mind wander, but keeping it on this planet. I heard no birds, and no other animals. 

Battle droids weren’t this quiet. 

But commando droids were. I opened my eyes and looked around again. 

Brown tree, green ground, grey gun barrel in the brush--gun barrel!

“There, sir!” I shouted, pointing where the droid’s gun was. The General used the Force to pull the droid out, and sliced him with his blue lightsaber. Ten more jumped out of hiding and began firing. I turned and gave one a headshot, then turned and shot at another, but it was blocked with its vibroblade. 

I kept firing, glancing around through the limited view of the visor. Five of us were dead already, and there were still several droids to go.

 I spun and was knocked backward by a droid, who jumped on me with terrifying speed. I rolled and it fell off, and I jumped into ready position. It attacked, and I leaned out of the way, when it turned, I kicked its head. I tried to punch it, but it caught my fist. When it did the same thing, I copied. I braced my feet on in the ground, willing myself to hold position. 

Its faceplate and my face were no less than and inch away from each other. I pushed against it, but it held its ground. I glared through my helmet at it, but its emotionless lit-up eyes held no response. 

I then used its arms to jump up and over it, and then grabbed its head. I pulled on it until it came off in my hands and the droid fell. 

I grabbed my rifle and shot the last of the droids as it tried to kill another clone like I had killed the commando. I straightened up and looked at General Skywalker as he looked around for any others. He looked at me.

“I’m impressed. Come on men, we still have a lot of planet to retake.”


	5. Chapter 5

I didn’t drop my focus as we trekked through the green plains, although my mind would wander back to my home planet. Would Rassas ever be the same way again? We walked for who knows how long, until we reached a thin glade over the towns.

“I believe we’ve reached the centre.” The general said. I looked down at the towns. He was right. Hundreds of battle droids patrolled the area. He turned on his wrist-com.

“Ahsoka, where are you? There’s a--”

“Right behind you, Skyguy.” He turned and saw his Padawan with her squad and the blue-armoured captain. I hadn’t heard his name yet.

“I see. Well, as you can tell, there’s probably the command center in that town. We need to get inside there and take down whoever’s responsible. Understand?” he asked.

“Right. How about Rex and I lead most of the troops into a frontal attack. That way you and a smaller squad can get inside and take them down? The tanks are still in the forests, I didn’t think it would be safe to take them out before we knew the situation.” She replied.

“I have to admit, that is a pretty good idea, Snips. You will be taking the tanks, right?” she nodded. “Well, in that case, Brigand, Brik and Ves, you’ll come with me. The rest of you, follow Commander Tano. Move out!” He ordered. 

Commander Tano told the tanks to move toward the towns on her wrist-com, and waited for them to appear. Soon the tanks appeared, and the droids scrambled around for defense positions. The sergeant led her men out behind the tanks, and ordered them to begin fire. Several AATs rolled out of the town and began firing at the tanks.

“Come on.” The General said, and darted down the slope and behind the town. We followed, and soon were inside the town. I glanced around quickly. It was so quiet, except for the explosions in the distance. General Skywalker began moving down a side street, going toward the heart of the large town. We walked toward a large building and went inside. Still silence. We searched it, to no avail. When we came back out I glanced up the mountains. There was a large city on the top. And it was surrounded by droid transports.

“Sir!” I said. The General looked at me, and I pointed toward the city. He nodded and turned on his wrist-com.

“Ahsoka, how many droids are left?” he asked.

“Just one.” I heard the hum of a lightsaber over the channel. “Never mind, where are you?” she asked.

“In the centre of the town. There’s a city at the top of the mountain, and from here you can see tons of droid transports. We’re heading up, call in the LAATs and fighters, we’ll fly to the top.” He ordered.

“On it. Ahsoka out.” The com fizzed and the General turned it off.

“You heard her, men. Get to the clearing and wait for the transports.” He said. he turned and ran back to the clearing as we followed. Three LAATs landed a little after we got there. Obi-Wan Kenobi stepped out of one.

“Master.” General Skywalker said.

“I see you’ve found the center. Might I ask how we’re going to get in?” General Kenobi asked.

“Well, if we take a squad of fighters we should be able to take out the transports. Then, we can land in the middle and take out the rest of the droids.” He replied.

“I see. Do you have any pilots?”

“You’re the one who wanted fighters.” General Kenobi countered.

“That’s true. Well, let’s get going.” I got in an LAAT across from the Captain. As the ship took off I saw a squad of fighters tear towards the city. The blast doors closed.

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

The fighters took out the transports and we landed in the center. I jumped out with the rest of the clones and opened fire on the droids. I heard clones fall and the Jedi’s lightsabers block bolts and slice servos. I shot at a droideka rolling towards me and it exploded. I turned and shot a super battle droid, then a B1, then another B1.

“Get cover!” General Skywalker yelled. We scattered over to different areas: behind buildings, trees, or even large debris. I was behind the debris. I looked out and fired at them, knocking down a B2 super battle droid and another B1. Those things sure are popular. Soon only a few were left, and we all jumped out and fired at them. They fell down as twenty bolts hit them almost at the same time. General Skywalker looked up. More droids were approaching.

“Five of you, go with Kenobi into the main building, find whoever’s responsible!” he said. We nodded and followed General Kenobi.

Inside the halls we heard whirring. We ran down the largest one and into a room full of supers. They turned and began firing. Kenobi activated his lightsaber and blocked the bolts while the rest of us fired. When the droids were dead Kenobi straightened up and looked around.

“This way!” he said, and ran through a large door. We followed him through a maze of halls. I guess he was using the Force to find our way. We approached a thick set of doors which flew off their hinges as we came through. We stood in the center of a dilapidated courtyard. “What?” he said, looking around, then spun, activating his lightsaber as a pale woman jumped down from the roof, activating twin red lightsabers.

“Ventress.” He said.

“Hello, my dear Obi-Wan, I see you’ve brought friends. Come to play?” she said.

“And who have you brought?” he replied. Seven commando droids jumped out from hiding. “Why did I even ask? Those are very popular today, Ventress, but you should know my troops…play rough.”

“That doesn’t surprise me.” she laughed, and attacked him. I faced a commando as it knocked the rifle out of my hands. It knocked me over and into a pond with more murk than water. I jumped out of it and grappled with the droid. I grabbed at its head and tried to pull it off. It punched my stomach and I slipped and fell. I kicked it away and jumped on its neck, breaking its head from its body. I stood up and grabbed my rifle, shot a droid in the head and another’s arm off. I kicked at another that was attacking me and knocked it into the pond. I saw one more commando and shot it repeatedly until it fell.

“Well, men, I think Dantooine is liberated.” General Kenobi said. Ventress had disappeared. A solar speeder shot overhead and away from the planet. “Come on, let’s see how Anakin is doing.”

When we were back on the cruiser I scrubbed the muck off of my armor. I got most of it off, but it tinged the armor green-brown, but the stripes still shone through. I liked it that way. The pure white beforehand had hurt my eyes. I walked through several halls and by sergeant Tano.

“Brigand!” I kept walking. Was she talking to me? “Brigand! Hey, Brigand!” she tapped my arm. I jumped and faced her.

“What? Sorry, sir, I’m a little distracted.” I said. Oops.

“Understandable. I just wanted to say, I’m impressed. For someone new, that is. You’ve got the potential to be an ARC trooper. Well, that’s all.” she said, and walked away. I disappeared into an empty closet.

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

_How should I call myself? I’m so deep; if I slip I’ll be arrested for sure. I’m here, can I keep going, and if so, for how long? What if again I forget to answer to ‘Brigand’? Or worse, lose my shape? Then where will I be? Focus. I have to focus. Who am I? Miirraa Tensraka of Rassas. No, I’m Brigand of Kamino. I have to focus. Why am I losing it? I knew it would be hard, but I’ve done changing before. But I’ve never taken any form for this long. I want to scream, to rage, and I don’t know why. I need to focus. I wonder how Gap’s doing? Has the silence of Rassas been too different from the noise of battle? Probably. I have to stop. No, I can’t. Focus. Go out of the room you’re in, and act like a clone._


	8. Chapter 8

I stood in the hangar for a briefing. General Skywalker told us we would be going to…Rassas. When he said it, I felt ill. I’d spent so long trying to get away, and now I was headed back. If they found Gap, we were both in trouble.   
As we entered the system I felt an aching in my gut. The Jedi would be able to sense any familiarity I had with this planet. I decided to become a clone in mindset as well as body, to force recognition down. We boarded LAATs and shot down towards the surface. Commander Tano and the captain were in the LAAT I was in.  
“Once we land, we need to take down any droids in the area. We can’t let Rassas fall.” the captain said. I nodded. When we reached the planet’s atmosphere and were approaching the surface, something hit the ship.  
“We’re under heavy fire!” one of the pilots yelled. “It’s gonna blow!”  
“How high up are we?” the captain asked.  
“If we jump we can make it unless we’re shot in midair.”  
“Open the blast doors!” he ordered. The doors opened and we jumped. The pilots ejected seconds before another hit blew the ship to pieces. I landed hard on a sand dune and rolled to the bottom, then stood up. We were in the most arid part of the planet, and deep inside the Maw, the worst part of the desert. The other ships were nowhere in sight. I looked over to the others.  
“Where are we?” the commander asked.  
“The M--” I began, but clamped my jaw shut. I’m a clone; I don’t know anything about this planet.  
“Desert, obviously. Which way do we go?” one of the pilots, the only one of the two left said. Only four other clones were left. The Captain, Brik, Ves and one that I couldn’t remember but whose name had something to do with numbers. I looked up. The sky was darkening.  
“Let’s go this way, this desert has to end sometime.” The commander said. We followed her as she headed towards the sun.  
We walked for a long time. When it got dark the captain and Brik turned their headlamps on. We finally stopped to rest, and I stood watch until the sun came up. As it appeared we took our helmets off to keep extra weight off. I was getting tired and was beginning to have trouble keeping my shape. The sergeant looked at me, at my eyes.  
“Brigand, why are your eyes green?” I looked up and quickly focused them to brown.  
“What?” I asked, hoping to bluff my way out.  
“Who are you?” Commander Tano asked. All the clones looked at me. I closed my eyes.  
“Someone who only wanted to fight for the Republic.” I said, and opened my eyes, letting them become their greenest, letting my clone shape melt away. I looked at the ground, the armour sliding a little.  
“You’re a changeling.” She said. I looked up at her.  
“Half. My mom was Human.” I reply. She nods.  
“You lived here.” She said.  
“You sensed it.”  
“Not until when you changed back.” I looked at Commander Tano’s face. She seemed calm, unlike the clones, who were looking at me like I turned into a commando droid. Of course, in a way, I had. I used their armour like a commando could, and fought like a commando might.  
“Why did you become a clone?” she asked. I closed my eyes again. When I opened them I spoke.  
“I wanted to help fight against the Separatists. I’m not Force-sensitive so being a Jedi was out. And I’m a changeling, so I decided to be a clone. I…I knew a clone, and the day before I appeared he came to me and we traded places. Well, I got his armour, he died. He was sick and had known me when the Separatists invaded Rassas.” I felt a bit bad about lying to them, but I was going to do my utmost to hide the man who helped me with so much. I shifted my weight onto one leg, watching them.  
“And how do we know you won’t turn on us?”  
“You don’t. But right now, you’re stuck in the middle of the harshest desert on this entire planet. If you think this is hot, just wait—by the time it’s noon, it’ll be well over one hundred degrees. The sun in this area can bleach bones in days.” I told her calmly. I probably should have put more emotions into my words, but for me, these were facts. You don’t go in the Maw without protective gear. Commander Tano sighed.  
Which way do we go?” She asked. I looked around. She trusted me for this. I wouldn’t let her down. I looked at the sun, then looked back at her.  
“We should go away from the sun. There’s a river that leads into the forests that way.” I said. She nodded and motioned for me to lead.  
That’s what I did for most of the day, just walked in from of them, hoping I knew where I was. As darkness crossed the sky I felt the terrain change. I dropped suddenly and felt it.  
“Brigand?” Brik asked. I grabbed some of the grass and straightened up, showing it to them.  
“The river should be within two clicks. Also, whatever you do, don’t drink the water. The droids bombed the planet and polluted the water, and it’s still toxic.” I said. I melted into the grassland; I knew every leaf and rock here. I felt comfortable for the first time in days. We walked through it, toward the rush of water. I stood on the edge of the dirty black river, watching the water swirl around the rocks. I led them down the river to the old bridge and across it towards the forest. I heard something and focused, freezing and looking around. There were no droids. There was only the droid fighter who had shot us down. Then I saw the same Sith woman in the trees. Tano saw her too, and charged. They disappeared into the forest, leaving us behind.  
“What do we do, sir?” I asked the captain. He looked at me.  
“We wait of course! She’ll hack through us in less than half a click if we get in range!” he replied. I looked at the forest, then back at him.  
“Well, we have the advantage. I know the forest, and she doesn’t. I’m going.” I told him and ran into the forest. I heard him yelling at me as I ran around trees and brush, and loaded my rifle as I ran. I froze on the edge of a clearing as I saw Ventress preparing to strike the sergeant with her lightsaber. I cocked my rifle and pointed it at the Sith.  
“Hold it, woman.” I said.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very short chapter this time.

I think I was a clone again, because Ventress looked at me oddly.

“And what clone would dare try to face me?” Yeah, I was a clone. She leapt at me, slicing my rifle with her red blade. I let the now-useless weapon drop to the ground with a dull thunk and dodged the red blade aiming for my head. I jumped away from her, trying to keep away from the lightsabers. She then grabbed me in Force choke, lifting me off the ground. I felt my true shape return as my vision went fuzzy.

“A changeling? How amusing.” She said. I felt her grip loosen slightly, and it was enough to grab my lightsaber and kick her. I dropped and rolled away, stood up and activated it, going into the traditional Rassas beginning stance used in fighting: non-weapon hand out, weapon on a right angle from the body, and feet strong.

“A lightsaber? I’m impressed.” She said, and leaped at me again, but I blocked it. I spun it, going on the offensive for several hits before we went into a hold.

“How can a non-Jedi wield a lightsaber?” she asked.

“How can a Sith apprentice be able to wander without her leash?” I asked. She snarled and pulled out, going into a series of attacks, all of which I’m pleased to say I blocked. I saw commander Tano get up and activate her lightsabers. Ventress turned as Tano leapt at her, and had to block us both. She jumped away onto a large log.

“I’ll save my questions for later.” The commander said.

“Thanks.” I replied, and jumped at the woman. I heard Tano do the same thing, and darted around behind her as she landed. We both attacked her alternatively. I switched through different forms and shapes extremely quickly, darting around her before attacking again. Slowly Ventress weakened, and finally jumped away, pressing a button.

“You Jedi fools. Don’t you know I never go alone? Have fun.” She said, and ran off. We turned to a super battle droid with a missile launcher as it aimed for us. We jumped as it fired, but I was a second too slow, and as a consequence, I felt white-hot pain sear my face as the missile grazed it. I collapsed heavily, Tano shouting at me.


	10. Chapter 10

Slowly I heard things around me. Beeping, whirring, and I opened my eyes painfully. I was in a Republic ship and I could see the vastness of space out the window. I was in the medical bay. Slowly I looked over to the medical droid.

“All done, you may go now. You’re very lucky to be alive. The missile grazed your face, taking most of it with it. All you have of it is a scar. Come see me again if you experience any pain.” It said, and left into the back. I sat up and got out of the bed. I still had my armour on, for which I was relatively thankful. I glanced at my reflection. A large angry red star-shaped scar took up most of my cheek, and the med droid had gotten a more natural-looking eye for it, too.

“Hey, Brigand.” I looked over and saw commander Tano in the doorway.

“Commander.”

“I just wanted to say…thank you. Rex says you ignored him to come help me.” She smiled. “He says you ignored him even when he shouted at you and mixed in some obscenities.”

“Actually, I didn’t hear any of that, just him screaming his armour off.” I replied. She laughed, not polite fake laughter but real, truly amused laughter. I grinned. She stopped.

“Oh, you look evil like that.” She said. I stopped and looked sheepish. “General Skywalker and General Kenobi want to see you on the bridge.” She said. My gut hurt. “Oh, here’s your helmet.” She said, and handed me my now beat up headgear. “Come on, Master doesn’t like waiting.”

I followed her onto the bridge and over to where the two Jedi and several clone officers, as well as Admiral Yularen stood.

“Well, seeing as we’re all here, finally, I guess we can get started.” General Skywalker said.

“Oh shut up Anakin, it wasn’t that long.” General Kenobi told him. “So, let’s get on with it. What exactly did she do?”

“I’ll tell you what she did. She snuck into the clone army, impersonated a soldier, risked her commanding officer’s life, and disobeyed orders!” Skywalker said. Kenobi rubbed his beard thoughtfully.

“Yes, but she also did it for a good cause, saved your Padawan’s life, and helped drive back two invasions, in which she followed orders without question. And she also defeated a Sith…with a lightsaber. Tell us, how did you do it?” he asked.

“General, I can learn how to work any weapon within hours, but I’ve been training with the lightsaber for the past ten years.” I replied.

“Did you find the lightsaber, buy it or build it?” he asked.

“Found it, sir.”

“Really? So, Anakin, what’s your decision?” Kenobi asked.

“Master, she was brilliant. She helped us find our way, and really is talented. She’s the reason I’m alive.” Tano said.

“With all due respect, sir, the commander’s right.” The captain said.

“Really?” Kenobi asked.

“That doesn’t excuse what she did.” Anakin said.

“Yes, I know Anakin, and it only makes sense to do something drastic.” Kenobi replied. Jail for sure.

“What do you suggest?”

“I suggest…we give her the rank of Admiral, and let her formally join the Republic.” Yularen made some weird choking snorting noise, I don’t think he was listening. Tano looked up at the two Jedi beaming, and the captain was silent. I heard several of the officers laughing quietly at Yularen’s reaction. I looked at the two Jedi.

“Thank you, General Kenobi, General Skywalker.” I said, and bowed. They bowed back, and I smiled at Commander Tano as she pounded Yularen on the back.

“One more thing…what is your name?” Kenobi asked.

“My name is now Admiral Miirraa Tensraka.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's all ogre now.  
> (Bad reference, I'm not sorry.)


End file.
